bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration
To avoid having this wikia's userbase continue to argue about what is fair and what's "correct" on Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia, I (Head Admin Seireitou), have devised a set of rules that will cover most obscure topics that will require limitations. Character Rules Power Levels Having a wikia full of high-level characters is nothing short than being full of pure poppycock. In order to create a well-balanced system of characters, I have devised a ranking system in which characters can be categorized as: *'Aizen-class:' Characters of this level are considered right at the line between regular and Overpowered. Having one or two, even three or four of these are alright. However, having almost 10 or 20 of these, and that they make up the ranks of your majority character roster, will not be permitted. Canon examples of this character class can be Aizen obviously, Retsu Unohana, Genryuusai Yamamoto, Isshin Kurosaki, and Kisuke Urahara. These characters usually rank between from 560-590 on a 600 point scale. :Example of Aizen-class: Seireitou Kawahiru, Kamui, Junsui Kirei, Hikaru Kurosaki, Echo *'Shunsui-class:' Characters that make up the ranks of the Shunsui-class are usually Captain-level characters that are noticably stronger than average Captains. These category characters usually have a mastery of Bankai, and usually possess Hollowfication abilities or another type of additional power. For Arrancar and other species, they usually might have a massive roster of abilities in their release, or even a second or third release; in the case of Arrancar, a Segunda Etapa. Canon examples consist of Shunsui Kyoraku, These characters usually rank between from 520-555 on a 600 point scale. :Examples of Shunsui-class: Sujong, Kento Tensei, Verus, Ryōga Jōkaihan :*'Zenpachi-class:' A sub-class of Shunsui-level, this class is of characters that possess immense spiritual power without just cause. For example, having a student in the academy who's spiritual power could level a mountain is not balanced. While I haven't seen any yet, this doesn't mean this situation cannot and will-not erupt in the near future. *'Byakuya-class:' This class makes up most Captain-level characters. Canon characters such as Byakuya Kuchiki obviously, Soifon, Yoruichi, and Sajin Komamura. Limitation rules regarding this class are usually lenient, but leniency does not mean you may run amuck making these rank characters all the time. These characters usually rank between from 430-515 on a 600 point scale. :Examples of Byakuya-class: Ichirō Yamato, Shiori Miyamoto, Dyan Arashi, Amaririsu Itami :*'Toshiro-class:' This sub-class refers to child progidies that have remarkable capabilities and have immense power, despite being of low-level or basic rookie Captain-level. An example of fanon work in this category is Suzaku Kawahiru. *'Rangiku-class:' This class is of characters that are in lieutenant-level, and usually have not obtained a Bankai release. It appears that there is a serious lack of this class of characters, which needs to be made up in order to promote balance on this wikia. These characters usually rank between from 310-425 on a 600 point scale. :Examples of Rangiku-class: Zashiki Kawahiru, Ninkatsu Kurohara :*'Ichinose-class:' Despite some Lieutenant-level Shinigami not possessing a Bankai, they can still possess an amount of skill and power that would put them on the fighting league of Captains. Some Shinigami do possess an amount of spiritual power that is slightly too high to be considered solely lieutenant-class, but regardless, they do not possess the skill or the experience of Captain-level. Bleach's main character, Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō), could also fall under this class, as he doesn't have the experience nor the skill level of Captains, yet he can fight on par with almost every Gotei 13 Captain. However, it'd be wise not to use Ichigo as a main indicator of this class, as he possesses a Bankai. So, just imagine Ichigo as strong as he normally is in the series before Aizen's defeat, just without a Bankai. That should be clear enough for this class. *'Hanataro-class:' The lowest of the Shinigami ranks, and the highest level of spiritual prowess that a Human can initially start with. Though these characters are what many admins will encourage you to make, you and I both know you won't, and I won't. However, it can't hurt to make a few every now and again, even if it's just for comic relief. What's a story without comic relief, after all? :Examples of Hanataro-class: Kuroi Hisakata Zanpakutō Releases *Bankai is the HIGHEST a Zanpakutō can acheive. Having a second stage of a Bankai, or it's true nature kept secret even after release is fine. However, making an entirely new creation of release will be deleted on sight. Examples of this type of "above" release is Shukai. *Bankai can only be given to Byakuya-class and above. If your character has Bankai, it will not be lower classified than Byakuya-class. Having a second stage Bankai will result in being classified higher. *Segunda Etapa is the HIGHEST an Arrancar's release, or a Vizard's resurreccion can go. Having a "third" resurreccion is strictly prohibited. No exceptions. Canon Characters Canon refers to the work shown in the original Bleach manga, made by Tite Kubo. Such canon characters such as Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, and so on, those that play extremely massive important roles in the plot CANNOT be used under ANY circumstances. The Admin and You